Paranoid Android
by Little Black Bat
Summary: As the fourth member of Team 8, Midori has more skeletons in her closet than she can count. Becoming a kunoichi helped her gain control of her sanity, but the guilt and the pressure build up until she can't run or fight anymore. What's a girl to do when her past actually comes back to haunt her? Slight KibaxOC Continuation in the works.


Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to tell you, you should just know. :P All original characters are mine, as well as the plot line. I'll probably be rewriting most of this pretty soon, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review. :D

* * *

><p>Midori's body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she twisted in her sheets. It was like this every night when she closed her eyes. Their terrified faces haunted her.<p>

Her breaths came quicker and she tossed faster in her bed. "No….. Please…." She whispered. They screamed louder. Her hands raced to cover her ears unconsciously. "Yamate!" She cried.

Her own voice caused her to jump out of bed. She was panting, tears pouring from her eyes. She bowed over, sobbing into her hands. "Please. Please leave me alone…"

She pressed her face to the cool side of her pillow numbly. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her body up. '_It's alright,_' she thought to herself. '_I just need to take a walk and clear my head_.' She slipped on her zori and left her room.

Kiba's ears perked up at the sound of soft crying and delicate footsteps. He peeked out of his bedroom, watching as his teammate left the small cabin they were staying in. He followed her with Akamaru behind him, tailing her as she went into the surrounding forest. He stopped meters away from her as she stopped in a small opening.

Midori was still crying, staring into the darkness surrounding her. She could hear them screaming her name. '_Mi-do-ri-chan! …Midori, Midori! Help us! Help us, Mido-_'

"Stop it!" She screamed. Her body hunched over as if she were in pain. "Please!"

'_Midori!_' The voices mocked her. '_Please help us,_ _Midori_!' Their eyes pierced her, they were pleading, taunting her. Everywhere she looked she could see their faces.

"I can't help you! Please go away!" As she fell to her knees, her sobs intensified. "Why won't they go away?" she muttered to herself. "Why won't they leave me alone?"

Kiba watched horrified as his teammate broke down. She was screaming and crying to someone, but there was no one around except for himself, and she didn't even know he was there. She kept weeping in the distance, screaming to herself. Akamaru whined next to him, and Kiba stroked his head. "Listen, boy. I need you to go back the cabin and get Kurenai-sensei. Hurry!" The dog nodded, scurrying off back from where he came. Kiba progressed towards the opening slowly, not wanting to frighten his hysterical teammate.

Her hands clasped her ears. "Get out!" She hissed.

'_MIDORI!_'

"Aaah!" she screamed in agony. "Leave me alone!" She grabbed a jagged rock from the ground beside her. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She roared, spearing the rock to her temple. Right before it grazed her skin, a hand grabbed hers, slapping the rock out of her hand. Kiba leaned over her, grasping her face in his palms. "Midori!" He screamed at her. "Midori, wake up!"

Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru rushed to the scene to see Kiba towering over a frenzied Midori. He waved them back.

She grabbed Kiba's shirt tightly. "Please, h-help me. T-t-they won't leave m-me alone!"

Kiba pulled her closer to his chest. "No one's here, but me and you, don't worry."

"They're in my head. They keep screaming at me. They're c-calling my name. Please! Make them stop!" She sputtered.

Her tears soaked his shirt, and she wailed and screamed into him. He made eye contact with Hinata. The timid Hyuuga heiress stepped forward, pressing her fingers to Midori's neck. Kiba felt her go lax in his arms and he swept her up bridal style. He looked at Kurenai.

"Sensei?"

Kurenai walked over to the group, studying Midori's face. "I think we better return the village."

"But we have to complete the mission," Kiba spoke up.

His captain sighed. "Hinata and Shino? Do you think you'll be alright to continue the mission without us?"

"Hai," they answered simultaneously.

"Alright, Kiba, Akamaru, we'll head back tonight."

Akamaru barked in response.

They trekked back to their cabin, figuring out new plans before Kiba and Kurenai left to returned to Konoha.

By the next afternoon, Midori was in the hospital being examined by doctors. She was still unconscious and they were monitoring her carefully. Kiba and his sensei had been there for a few hours checking for updates.

"Mana-san," Kurenai called to a nurse. "Is there anything you can tell us at this point?" The friendly young nurse sat with them in a private corner before beginning.

"It seems as though, Romoi-san has a few conditions that we didn't know about."

"What kinds of conditions?" Kiba piped up.

"Well, aside from post-traumatic stress it seems that she was also suffering from nightmare disorder and depression. Now, we've looked through her file, but I don't see a cause, and I need to know if either of you know something about her past.

Kiba shook his head. "No, I don't." He turned to Kurenai.

"I know a few things about her childhood," she began. "When she was seven years old, Midori witnessed the murder of her family." Mana nodded, taking notes as Kurenai went along. "I believe she watched them be tortured from a bedroom closet. They were robbed and interrogated for the information the criminals needed. They caged her family and set them on fire while she was hidden in a closet watching, she disappeared for a while, and when she was found on the streets she had severe paranoia, anxiety, and a personality disorder. As far as I know, Midori went through all kinds of therapy before being cleared for ninja training.."

The nurse finished taking notes and looked at the pair sympathetically. "Thank you so very much," she said. "It's so sad for a little duckling like that to have such past." She stared at Kiba for a second before reaching over and patting his knee. "Don't look so down," she comforted. "She seems very strong. She's not fatally injured; we're only waiting for her to wake up. And when she does, she's going to need a strong shoulder to lean on, and I'll be counting on you, okay." With that she stood and walked away.

Kurenai smiled at Kiba. "She's right." She stood. "I'll be meeting Shino and Hinata at the Hokage's office. If you want to stay, I'll explain."

The young boy nodded and Kurenai left. Akamaru nosed his palm and Kiba rubbed him gently. "You hungry, Akamaru?"

"ARF!"

He pulled out a small pack from his jacket and opened it, giving Akamaru his ration.

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while…"

They were still at the hospital a while later. Kiba's face was marred by a thoughtful frown. Midori had been his teammate for years, and although he didn't know her too well, she didn't seem like the type to have so many issues. She'd always been quiet and discreet, and he only ever saw her whenever they had group training or had a mission. '_I guess I don't know her too well, then,_' he thought to himself. She was even more under the radar than Hinata had ever been, but still…

He couldn't wrap his mind around how she'd been able to keep her life under wraps for so long.

"…Kiba-kun?" A soft voice broke in on his thoughts. He looked up to see his two teammates.

"Yo, guys," he said tiredly.

"You should get some rest, Kiba," Shino said. "You've been here for over twelve hours."

The young Inuzuka shook his head. "I'm fine. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Un," Hinata nodded. "Ano, did you speak with sensei?"

"Yeah, did she tell you the story?"

"Yes, she explained it after we left the Hokage's office," Shino responded.

"Gomen…," Hinata began, drawing her teammate's attention. "But why would they let Midori-san become a ninja if she had these kinds of issues."

"Everyone has their issues—" Shino started.

"But these are severe!"

Both Kiba and Shino looked at her in shock. She blushed, but continued to make her point. "She suffers from paranoia, stress, depression, and anxiety. With that magnitude of psychological pressure, Midori is mentally unstable and a danger to herself and her teammates. …And it's not just that. I've watched her sleep. It's restless, she sweats a lot and she groans like she's in pain, and I..." she trailed off.

"Hinata?" Shino pressed.

"I-I-I've had to slip sleeping medication into her food on some occasions." Her face was beet red, but she stared at her friends seriously. "..With sensei's permission of course. Also, I think sensei mentioned her being suicidal at one point."

"And to think she's only sixteen," Shino chimed in.

Kiba leaned back in his seat. An image of Midori and the pointed rock popped into his mind. "How did she manage to keep it a secret is what I'm confused about."

"I believe she took medication." Shino spoke up. "I've seen her take a few pills before."

"But she's our teammate! How could we not have known? Why didn't we know that something was wrong?" Kiba rubbed his face in frustration.

Shino placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Kiba."

The dog-nin sighed.

Mana walked into the waiting room. "Kiba-san, Midori-san is awake. Would you like to see her?"

He hesitated before he stood up. "I'll be back, guys." Akamaru followed after Kiba.

He felt his heart beat hard in his chest. Was she okay? Would she want to talk to him? Would she be angry with him? Mana stopped in front of the door and touched the younger boys chin. He looked into her comforting warm chocolate eyes. "It's okay to be nervous, but remember what I said. She needs a strong shoulder. I know she seems like tough cookie to crack, but just put her at ease and get her to open up."

Feeling reassured, Kiba nodded.

"And don't worry," she smiled. "I think she'll like you back." With that she turned and walked away.

Kiba's face turned red. He never said or thought anything about liking her. He regained his composure and opened the door to her room. He could feel his heartbeat. Akamaru sat in front of the door, resting on his front paws. He stepped into the room hesitantly. It was white and quiet, he found it disarming.

Midori was propped up on her pillows in a half sitting position. She didn't turn as he stepped into the room; in fact, it was as if she didn't know he was there. He sat on the chair next to her bed, dragging it closer. He was to her left, and he placed his hands next to his.

"Midori," he beckoned quietly. "I know you hear me, Midori. And I know you know I'm sitting right here."

She blinked.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk, okay. I just want you to know that I'm here. And if you want to say anything, anything, you can say it to me. You can trust me, okay?"

Midori listened to him. Her eyes pricked with tears. How could she explain to him everything that had happened to her? How could she tell him about all her nightmares? All the screams and the voices? She shuddered.

Kiba he touched her hand. "Hey, hey, I'm still here." He whispered softly. "It's just me and you, no one else. No one's gonna hurt you, okay? Trust me. I'll protect you."

With those last words, tears began streaming down her face and she turned to him. The pain in her eyes was palpable. She reached her hand out for his tentatively. Midori hoped he would keep true to his words.

"Please, don't leave me alone."


End file.
